Lost in Reality
by Jion8929
Summary: What happens when life is normal? Rated M for safety, lemon is a possibility. Chapters will get progressively longer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I would like to take this time to introduce my new Fanfic, Lost in Reality, a Zelda story. I know that my other story, Bleach: Eye of the Hurricane, is still far from being finished. I kind of hid a big road block and can't seem to finish from lack of ideas. Therefore, this will be my story I can work on until I get a few ideas. **

**NOTE- I do not own Zelda, or any other Zelda related stuff in this, all credit goes where it is due, namely Nintendo®. **

**NOTE 2- when you see it means the scenery has changed. **

**(catching on now, I moved to the living room. Now onward to the story!)**

The drive to the new state had been a long and _very_ boring one. Time itself seemed to slow down to an incredibly slow rate. Link was a tall kid, with longish dirty blond hair. He had muscular arms and chest, and had a single earring in one ear. He had piercing blue eyes, too. He had only just turned eighteen, and had lived alone for a while now. He was still in highschool, but times had been rough. With no parents to help him, he was forced to take on a working career at a local diner, and support himself while in school. He had actually done quite well, because he had extra money left from his parents in an emergency fund. But times change, and opportunities arise.

You see, Link was a musician. He played in a band, as guitarist, and was pretty damn good. So good in fact, he had gotten an offer in California to get in a band there. The name was _Unknown and Unforgotten _and he had instantly liked the name. So here he was, driving in his 1966 Ford Mustang Convertible, all the way out to Cali. There, he hoped to finish school and get his career as a musician started.

He already had several songs written for his new band, and hoped they liked it. His personal favorite was _Livestrong (_NOTE I actually wrote this song personally, so don't try looking it up, you won't find it. I will type the whole song and put it up separately) and it included a guitar solo he liked quite a lot.

Link looked up as he saw a sign saying that he was approximately 35 miles from his destination. He sighed in relief as he inched his speed up a few MPH. He just wanted to get moved in and relax…

Zelda sighed as she walked towards the mall. She didn't want to, personally, but her friend Malon had physically forced her to. School started in a few days, and she wasn't looking forward to it. The football jocks were always after her, though she knew it wasn't for her personality. They wanted her for two reasons, and only two reasons. One, she was popular. Every girl in Legends High knew her name and envied her. She was easily the most popular person in both gender groups. Two, she was beautiful. She had long blond hair, and soft blue eyes. She had…blossomed early in life, making her an instant hit. She wasn't tall, but not short either. Put frankly, her title was well known.

"Hurry up Zelda, we have to find something for you to wear for the first day back at school, not to mention the Back to school bash tomorrow" Malon practically shrieked at Zelda. She sighed, and quickened her pace. She knew Malon wouldn't quit bugging her until she found at least five outfits for school. She had always planned on getting in a serious, and not to mention her first, relationship, by the first week of school.

They came to the first store on "Malon's List" and started to pick things out. After hours of trying on what Zelda could have said was everything in the whole store, Malon relented and allowed her to go home. Of course it was only because she wanted her to prepare for tomorrow night.

Link sighed. The night in his new apartment had been rough, between unpacking and trying to get accustomed to the town, it had been rough. However, on his last few minutes on the way to his home, he saw an amazing looking music store. He decided as soon as he finished his unpacking, and an hour of practice on his guitar (he had to keep his skills up for the band) he would go to the store. He was going to his new Highschool's Back to school Bash later that night, and would probably just wear his usual. He almost always wore a green Muscle shirt, and torn black jeans. He thought it would be ok for a stupid party anyway.

After he finished practicing his guitar, he jumped in his car, started the engine, and roared off to the music store. He had planned on playing in front of the store with his trusty amp to try and get some donations, and he estimated about fifteen dollars. It wasn't a lot, but hey, anything was good for him.

Zelda had decided to go to her favorite music store in town. She had always been a big fan of music, and wanted to get a few CDs for herself. She had to beg her strict, stick-up-the-ass father to let her drive herself. So off she went, driving in her 1969 Silver Jade Convertible towards the store.

When she got there however, she got a big surprise. A guy was sitting in the front of the store, ripping it up on his guitar. She was instantly smitten, with his blond hair swinging around his hair and sweat dripping down his face. He wore a green shirt, showing off his muscles because it was so tight. He also wore baggy ripped black jeans. He was playing an unfamiliar song, probably from a band she had never heard of before. A few people were standing next to him, bobbing their heads to the music, some throwing a few bills into the hat he had beside him. She was shocked when he started singing.

_Time flying by, _

_Faster than the naked eye,_

_Cant stop, wont stop,_

_Till you find the end,_

_The end,_

_The end,_

_Livestrong!_

He ended his song with a series of extremely fast guitar notes, and then a blast. The crown gathered in front of his clapped and cheered, some reaching inside their pockets for wallets. She decided she would talk to him after the crowd cleared.

Link had been impressed with the crowd he managed to gather. Apparently California appreciated rock music more than he expected. The crowd around him totaled around twenty five, but he didn't care much. He just needed some money. The crowd cleared slowly, some throwing bills into his hat, others patting him on the back for a job well done. Eventually only a single girl remained, who he expected to leave soon.

He was wrong though. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Hello, I'm Zelda," She said widening her smile.

"Sup, I'm Link," Link said, giving a rare smile.

"I just wanted to say you are an amazingly good guitar player, how long have you been playing," She asked curiously.

"Oh I don't know, somewhere around five years," He said casually. He didn't mind the conversation, it had been a while since he had someone to talk to.

"Really, How old are you," She asked with a hint of eagerness in her voice.

"I just recently turned eighteen, and I am attending my senior year of highschool at Legends high," He replied coolly, packing up his guitar as he spoke. He was glad someone was interested in his life, most people just ignores him after saying a congratulations.

"Oh, that's cool! I'm going there too," She said excitedly, "Could we trade numbers? I could always use another friend at school."

"Uh, sure," Link said. This girl was very forward, as if she knew that being forward was the best way to get what you want. He ripped a cell phone out of his pocket, and they exchanged numbers quickly.

"You know, I don't have a date for the Bash tonight," She hinted at him.

Link spoke up almost immediately "Why not go with me?"

"Okay," Zelda said eagerly, "Pick me up at my house around six, and we can go together."

"Alright, see you there."

-----------------

**Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter one! The next one will be the bash. If you have ideas, feel free to suggest. The chapters will get longer, I promise. I like to work my way up. I will start writing the next chapter immediately. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back, and sooner than I expected, actually. Thanks for the um…one review. It was appreciated! I'm glad you like it, and hopefully this chapter will be liked as well! I have a few ideas… Link will be a very…interesting…character when I'm through with him.**

**NOTE 1- I noticed my transition symbols didn't appear. Argh. Now this is the transition symbol-**

**000**

**Learn it well.**

**R&R plz **

**SUGGESTIONS ARE NOT ACCEPTED, THEY ARE NEEDED!**

**000**

Link was driving home, pondering over the events of that morning. He planned on a normal morning, with a normal guitar act. But instead, he had been asked to a party by an attractive girl, and realized something.

He didn't know what to wear.

Now normally, this wouldn't be a problem for him. Anything would work for him before. But now, this one particular girl had him worried about what he was going to wear.

_What the fuck._

Link wasn't exactly a player; he hadn't had any relationships with anyone other than his family. When they died, so did his emotions. No one had seemed to interest him.

But now, the attractive, forward-as-hell-is-hot girl had him wondering.

'_Did I really…love her?' _Link thought silently.

He passed his house in his thoughts, noticing about a block down.

'_Damn she's doing numbers on my brain' _He thought.

He parked in the lot, climbing the stairs to his room. He decided, after a brief look through his closet, he needed to find some clothes.

**000**

Zelda had a similar problem.

She had just been out shopping for clothes with Malon, and already, she couldn't find anything she thought was sexy enough for the new guy. Oh sure she could buy more. But that would be boring, especially if she found Malon at any store.

She finally settled on a blue backless dress that was thigh high. She was satisfied with the results she saw in the mirror, and put on some high heels that matched her dress.

She sat on her bed, sighing as she looked at the clock. It was 5:00; her date would be at her house in an hour. She had told her father she was going to a party, but instead of telling him about Link, she said she was going with a few friends. He had agreed, saying to be back as late as she wanted. This had surprised her, usually he set a time.

The minutes ticked by, eventually being interrupted by the telephone. She let it ring, until her father picked it up.

"Zelda, it's for you. I think its Malon," Her father shouted.

She picked up the phone from the jack on her wall, and as soon as she did, her father hung up.

"Oh. My. God," Malon breathed.

"Um, is something wrong," Zelda asked uncomfortably.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you had a date to the bash tonight? Is he hot? Will I be jealous? Is it Ganon? You know I hate that mother fucker," Malon bombarded her with questions.

"Okay, okay, I'll answer. One, I just got the date this afternoon, two, yes, three, yes, four, no, and five, I hate him too," Zelda chanted merrily.

"Okay, but now who will I go with," Malon whined, "I have no one to go with now."

"You could come with us, I guess. But you would have to be over here before six. That's when _he's _coming," said Zelda dreamily.

She didn't know why he made her feel like she did, but it probably had to do with the fact that she loved his looks. Of course, she wasn't so sure about inviting Malon to go with them.

"Alright Zelda, I'll leave you alone to your dressing, I'll be over soon," Malon said, and with a click, she hung up.

Zelda sighed, placing the phone back on the phone jack. She couldn't wait until Link got there.

0000

Link was on his way to Zelda's house. It took him a while to figure out what to wear, but he finally decided on being as casual as possible. He had on a black muscle shirt, with a white shell necklace. He also wore brown khaki shorts and black Nikes. He thought he looked pretty good.

He didn't know anyone from school other than Zelda, so he knew nothing about her social status, or anyone else's. The party was starting to get him nervous.

He pulled into Zelda's driveway, shocked at the sight that beheld him.

It was a freaking mansion! Three stories, and around 100,000 square feet around. There was an iron gate surrounding it, and several security cameras.

Link decided he should call Zelda to tell her he was there.

0000

Zelda had been hanging out with Malon, talking about normal girl things, like who the hottest guy in school was, what was good to wear and what wasn't, and stuff like that. Zelda jumped when her phone rang suddenly.

"Hello," Zelda said inquiringly into the phone.

"Hey Zelda, I'm in your driveway, are you ready," Link asked.

"Oh yes, of course. I'll be out in a minute. And by the way, I have a friend coming with us. Is that okay," Zelda asked.

"Um…sure. I don't mind as long as she behaves," Link said.

"Thanks, and see you in a little," Zelda said with a merry tune in her voice.

"Who was that? It sounded like you were interested in him," Malon said suggestively.

"As a matter of fact, it's the man that will be so kindly driving us to the bash tonight," Zelda said with a smile, "and he's so kindly waiting for us at the moment, so get your shoes and lets go!"

0000

Link had jumped out of his car and sat on the hood to wait for his date to come out of her house. He had been thinking a lot about what might happen at the bash, but none of it was really important. He stared off into space, thinking of the night ahead of him.

He was caught completely off guard when _she_ stepped out of the house.

His heart nearly blew out of his chest when he saw her, gasping in a short breath.

"Would you please close your mouth, it isn't polite to stare," Zelda giggled.

"So, Zelda, this is your amazingly hot date for tonight," Malon laughed, "you might want to get us going before I decide I want him to be _my _date."

"Not a chance in hell, he's mine," Zelda giggled again.

"Hey, do I get a say in my own life," Link asked with a grin.

"No!" Both girls shrieked.

"Ok, ok, but we better get going, or we're going to be late," Link said.

"Alright, lets go then, love," Zelda said, leaning upwards to kiss him on the cheek. Link had to practically wrestle his hormones into the dirt from this.

They loaded into the car and drove off towards the school.

0000

Ganon was waiting.

Normally he didn't wait for girls when he could get about any other one he wanted. Of course he didn't really ever "wants" girls to go out with. He wanted someone to have sex with. They were always the popular ones that gave into him. He matched their popularity with his own. He was a star quarterback at Legends High, and had an almost perfect record. No sacks and at least 150 yard QB sneaks in every game. He was ripped too, which always made the girls go crazy. But tonight, he was waiting for the girl he wanted to ask out.

Her name was Zelda…

0000

Link stepped out of the car, walking around to the other side to let the girls out. He noticed a dark skinned orange haired man waiting by the entrance, but other than that, no one was around. He opened the door, letting his date and her friend out of the car…

0000

Ganon had paid no mind to the blond boy he had never seen before, he didn't care about him.

Until he saw Zelda get out of his car.

He felt anger slowly boil in himself. How did this kid who he had never seen before get hooked up with Zelda? _His Zelda_.

He walked over to the car slowly, ready to beat the shit out of this kid. He was going to get the girl he really wanted to have sex with that night. Whether he had to commit murder or not. He pulled a knife out of his pocket slowly.

0000

Link noticed the orange headed guy walking over to them after Zelda had stepped out of the car.

"Zelda, after I kill this punk, I want you to fuck me all night long," Ganon said menacingly.

Link felt a wave of anger rush over him. He had been in many fights, and…lets just say Link shows no mercy. He had taken several years of karate, and fencing as well. Things never ended well for his opponents.

"Link, don't fight him, whatever you do. He will rip you to shreds!" Zelda panicked, clearly knowing what he wanted to do.

"I won't if he-

He was interrupted by the pop of a switchblade. Link scowled as he raised his fists to defend himself, and the girls.

"Stay behind me, and when you see an opening go hide somewhere," Link whispered in their ears.

Zelda nodded and retreated behind Link.

She gasped when the fight actually started. Or should she say _ended._

Link had reacted so quickly it was inhuman. Ganon had done a quick forward stab, and Link had grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm behind his back and breaking it cleanly. Ganon lay howling in pain on the floor, clutching his arm.

"What was that about him ripping me to shreds?" Link questioned sadly. He didn't like using force, no matter who it was against.

"Whoa Link. Whoa," Zelda breathed. No one had ever beaten Ganon in a fight. No one.

"I don't like people taking advantage of others," Link said softly.

"Well thanks anyway. He's been trying to get me in his bed for a long time now," Zelda whispered in his ear. Her hot breath tickled his ear and he started to say something, when suddenly Zelda turned his head and kissed him on the lips.

It was so sudden; Link had no time to react. The kiss only lasted a second or two, but it left him wanting more.

"If you two are done, I think we should go inside before Ganon gets over the pain. Remember when he broke his arm at the playoffs?" Malon told Zelda anxiously.

How could she forget? Ganon had been filling in as running back, and a foolish line backer had broken his arm. Ganon had writhed in pain for a while, and then beaten the player who broke his arm to a pulp.

"Yes, lets go inside," Zelda said.

"Hold on, let me get something from the car," Link said quickly. He ran and hurdled the hood of his car, and opened the trunk. He lovingly pulled out his guitar and amp. He had planned on playing a little to try and get people to know him better. When he walked over to Zelda, she smiled and Malon gasped.

"You play guitar?" Malon whispered frantically. The kids in bands hated it if a new kid came along who was better at playing their own instrument better than them. They always walked around, challenging people to "duels of music" which were judged on crowd popularity.

"Yes, he plays guitar, and I think I am the only one at this school who has seen him play," Zelda smiled, "come on, lets get ourselves inside."

Link nodded and followed the girls inside to the lunchroom. There was no music, surprisingly, but several people were playing musical instruments around the room. Link nodded in satisfaction as he noticed they weren't all that good.

Zelda immediately dragged him over to a group in the back of the room, which surprised him. It was a pack of girls, around 4, not including Zelda and Malon.

"Hey girls, this is Link, he's my date, and not to mention he is new to this school," Zelda said bluntly as they approached the group, "Link this is Ruto, Saria, Nabooru, and Midna."

He took in their looks as she pointed out each one.

Ruto was a tallish girl with long blue hair and pale eyes.

Saria was shorter than the rest with green hair and eyes.

Nabooru was dark skinned with orange hair and brown eyes.

Midna was pale skinned with orange hair and almost glowing eyes.

They each said hello sweetly as their names were said, and Link nodded to each in response.

"So Link, you play guitar I see," Saria said, eyeing his guitar pointedly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I wanted to check out the competition around here. Any idea who the best guitarist is? I want to challenge him to one of those 'Duels' Malon was talking about," Link said with a smile on his face.

"Well, if you want an intense duel, you should talk to Mido. He's the short one with orange hair over there," Saria said sweetly.

"Thanks Saria, Zelda, care to join me? I have some songs I think you would want to hear," Link said with a wink.

"Sure," she said with a smile. They walked over to Mido hand in hand.

"Sigh, they are so cute together," Malon breathed dreamily. She hoped she would find a 'Link' in her life.

When Link and Zelda got to Mido, Link decided that being like Zelda would be good in this situation.

"I would like to have a guitar duel with you Mido. I wan't to know what my competition is at this new school," Link said openly as he stared at the short kid.

"Hmm, it's been a while since I beat someone in a public area. Alright, you're on. But don't cry when you lose!" Mido said with a hint of boredom in his voice. Mido thought he was just another newbie that didn't know when he was in over his head.

"Okay, I want to set some rules," Mido said slowly, "You must play and sing a song you made yourself, and the biggest cheer is the winner. Got a deal?"

"Your on," Link said, holding his hand out to shake.

Mido smiled and grasped his hand.

0000

It was around an hour later, Mido had announced the duel, and they had set up to play. Mido went first, playing a song he called _Sweet Escape._ It was a slightly heavy song with good lyrics. But according to the rules, no one was to cheer until the end.

"Good luck," Zelda said with a smile. She kissed him on the cheek for good luck.

"Thanks," Link said. He stepped up onto the stage, ready to play his heart out.

"Hey everyone, I'm Li-"

He was cut off as a soda can was chucked at his head, narrowly missing.

"Hold the cans until after I have played. Anyway, I am Link, and the song I will be playing is called Livestrong, by me of course."

0000

Zelda's heart nearly jumped out of her chest when Link started singing. He had started with a loud guitar opening, and his voice spilled out.

_LIVESTRONG!_

_End the fight,_

_Livrstrong,_

_End the war, Livestrong,_

_End their life,_

_Livestrong!_

Link looked up and smiled directly at Zelda, looking pleased that she was bobbing her head to the music. He continued singing, this time at a quick pace.

_Starting out, running out,_

_Your guns, are loaded!_

_Starting through, running through,_

_Guns a blazing,_

_Guns a blazing,_

_Don't die, won't die, Have too much to do,_

_Livestrong!_

_The fight aint over,_

_Your values aren't lost,_

_You found your resolve, _

_Now send them to hell._

The crowd was in shock at how good this guy was. His words flowed out of the mouth smoothly and very well sung, while his hands went ballistic on his guitar. He kept playing until he finished his song, and it took every ounce of self control to keep Zelda from clapping at the music.

"Alright, you have heard both contestants, and now take a few minutes to figure out which one you liked better. When it comes time to decide, we will announce that the cheer off will begin…

0000

**I hope you like it! It took a lot of thinking to write this, and a lot of effort. 11 pages on word, jeez, my longest yet. A question now. WHO SHOULD WIN THE DUEL??**

**Tell me please. I don't know, but probably Link.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. I promised that I would make it 8 pages in word, at least, and gosh, it is! Thanks to **** for faithfully reading my chapters. ****As requested, Link will win. I was probably going to make it that way anyway. XD so no more bull-crap from me, onward! Btw, Lemon or no? if you want it you have to ask, I will not write it of my own will.**

**0000**

"Alright everyone! It's time for the cheer off! Would you all please assemble in front of the stage!" the announcer dude said. Zelda heard him and quickly pulled her group over right in front of the stage.

"If you thought Mido was better than the opposition, please cheer on three. One, two, three!" the announcer said into the microphone.

It was so quiet you could hear a cricket chirp. However someone was softly clapping in the back of the room.

"Um wow… Anyway, if you thought…" he paused to ask Link his name "Link was the best, please applaud on three. One, two, three!" the announcer yelled.

The applause was deafening, you couldn't hear yourself think it was so loud. Zelda and her group were in the front shrieking their heads off, making more noise than the rest of the lunchroom combined.

"I guess we have a winner," the announcer said after a full three minute applause. He grabbed Link's forearm and raised it into the air…

0000

Ganon had heard the whole performance.

After he had writhed in pain for a while from his arm, he had slowly made his way inside. He wouldn't try to fight the blond kid now, but he sure as hell would when his arm healed. When he finally got inside, he was surprised.

The blond kid was on the stage, playing guitar. He didn't seem to notice that all the girls in the crowd were looking at him lovingly.

Ganon snorted in disgust. What was so good about this guy?

0000

Link jumped down from the stage, and as soon as he did, Zelda jumped up into his arms and kissed him soundly on the lips. He blushed profusely as she pulled back to hug him.

"You were amazing," Zelda whispered into his ear.

"Thanks, I think I could have done better though. I messed up halfway through," Link said.

"I don't care, you were great," Zelda said, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Are you two love birds done, or do I have to wait to talk to Link," said a voice from behind him. Link turned to see Mido looking at him.

"We're done, what do you want to talk about," Link said curiously. Normally the people he was better than hated him. He had expected Mido to hate his guts.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you were in a band. If you aren't you could join ours. It's named _Maniacs on a Mission, _and it's pretty good," Mido said quietly.

"Actually, I moved here because a band offered me a position. It's called _Unknown and Unforgotten_, and I'm going to stick with it," Link said.

"Alright, but hey, it doesn't hurt to ask, does it?" Mido asked.

"Nah, its fine. Thanks for the amazing duel though," Link said with a smile.

"No problem, see you later," Mido said with a wave.

"If you're done talking, I would like some punch, mid getting some for us?" Zelda asked with a tug of his sleeve.

"No problem, I'll be right back." Link said while walking away.

Zelda sighed. She knew she was in love now. It had never happened before, but she could tell.

"Here,"

Link had returned with two cups in his hand. They were filled to the brim with a red punch. She smiled and took one.

"So when do you plan on meeting up with your new band? I would like to come see you guys practice sometime," Zelda said between sips of punch.

"I will meet with them for the first time on Saturday. Hopefully they won't mind if you tag along," Link said with a smile.

"Cool. I was really impressed with your guitar skills. Your really good," Zelda said with a grin, "Your easily the best in school."

"Thanks," Link said.

"Here, can you hold my punch, I need to go to the restroom," Zelda said piteously, holding out her cup.

"Of course," Link said.

0000

As soon as she saw Zelda leave him, she decided she should make her move now, especially if she wanted to have her way tonight, and not in a few months.

0000

Link didn't notice the girl walking towards him until she was hugging him, and pressing her inhumanly large rack into his chest.

"Hey baby," she crooned lustfully, "want to sleep with me tonight? I could show you a real good time."

"Get the hell off of me, and no, I wouldn't like to _sleep_ with you

. I am already seeing someone." Link said with clear disgust in his voice. Unfortunately, he didn't notice Zelda standing a few yards off, looking at them disbelievingly…

0000

Zelda was enraged. She had come to this bash with Link, planned on spending the whole night with him, and he was hugging some _slut_. She felt like vomiting. She ran outside, hoping no one would follow. Fortunately for her though, Link saw her, and quickly ran out after her.

"Zelda, wait up!" Link yelled out at her. She stopped and turned around, surprised Link had even seen her. She started to cry, not knowing what else to do.

"Zelda, what's wrong? Did someone harass you?" Link inquired.

"How could you do this to me? I wanted to spend the night with you, and first chance you get, you ditch me for some whore!" Zelda cried out.

Link was surprised at her reaction. He decided to just tell her the truth.

"Zelda, she pushed herself on me. I was disgusted. I only have eyes for you, now and forever." Link said, pulling her chin up in his hands.

Zelda felt a wave of relief rush over her as Link told her about what happened. After they made up, Zelda quickly pulled herself up for a kiss, afterwards grabbing Link's hand and dragging him back towards the party.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, with Link just hanging out with Zelda's friends. He figured he would make some guy-friends (**No not the gay kind**) at school tomorrow.

At the end of the party, Zelda asked for a ride home, and Link obliged with no hesitation. He figured he would have anyway, considering he had driven her there. Malon wouldn't be joining them, she had gotten a ride with someone else.

The ride passed with little happening, and they didn't talk until they got to Zelda's driveway.

"Alright, here we are," Link said, hopping out of the car to open Zelda's door.

"Thanks for the ride home, and having an amazing night with me," Zelda said softly, leaning up to kiss Link.

What they didn't see though, was Zelda's father, Daphnes, spying on them…

0000

**I'd like to add, Daphnes is going to be a stupid piece of shit, cuz I don't really like him. If you're a Daphnes fan, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY STORY. Now that that's off my chest…**

0000

Zelda walked to her door with a sigh, pondering over the events of the night. As soon as her and Link had shared their first kiss, she knew that she wanted to spend her whole life with him. But what she didn't account for was her father.

"Zelda, who is that boy?" Her father asked as soon as she walked in the door.

"His name is Link, I am going out with him," Zelda replied coolly. She wasn't going to let her father split her and Link up.

"Zelda, I want you to break up with him immediately. I don't want you dating until college, maybe even after," Daphnes said to her.

"No father, I won't break up with him. I'm only a year away from college, and I really love him. Give him a chance, I'll have him meet you," Zelda said calmly. She wasn't going to lose her cool, so that her father would consider her mature, and capable of taking care of herself.

"Fine, I will meet him, but if I don't like him, I will place a restraining order on him so that you will have to break up," Daphnes said boringly.

Zelda had to hold back a gasp. A restraining order was a little harsh, especially considering he hadn't even met Link yet…

0000

Link had driven home and gone straight to bed. School was tomorrow, and he wanted to rest up. He had seen his schedule, but didn't know anyone in any classes. So he was going to have to start from scratch and meet new people.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, he had a dream involving his new life…

_DREAM-_

_Link awoke in the hospital, lying on a bed with a frantic Zelda leaning above him, crying onto him._

"_Link? Link don't die! Don't die on me!" She was saying, but Link was so tired._

_So tired…_

_He struggled to stay awake in his dream, and called out Zelda's name._

"_Link! You're awake!" Zelda cried out, kissing him full on the lips, "Don't you ever do that to me again! If you ever even consider doing that again I will kill you myself!"_

"_Do…what Zelda?" Link gasped, trying to get a breath._

"_Fighting Ganon and his gang of course. They stabbed you, remember?" Zelda cried._

_END DREAM_

0000

The next day, Link had woken up early. He was a little spooked from the dream, and needed a cold shower.

He walked to the shower and stripped his clothes off. He turned the water on and let the coldness run over his body, soothing his aches.

"God, why do you like your showers so cold?" a feminine voice said from around the corner of the shower.

Link gasped as he recognized the voice.

"How did _you_ get in here?" Link stuttered, clearly still in shock.

"I climbed through the window. You really should lock that thing at night." Zelda giggled.

"Um, can you please leave, I don't want you seeing me naked," Link said nervously.

"Oh come on Link, I could get in with you if you really want me to," Zelda said suggestively, "Besides, I need help shaking off the memory of that girl asking you for sex."

Link was in a blushing frenzy. He just had a girl ask if she could take a shower with him. Oh. My. God.

"Relax Link; I have a bathing suit on. I can leave long enough for you to get one." Zelda smiled.

"We have school you know," Link said, making a last attempt at his sanity.

"Oh don't be a poop. Go get a suit," Zelda commanded, leaving the room as she spoke. Link sighed, and realized nothing would deter her from taking a shower with him. He left to his room, putting on a bathing suit quickly. When he returned to the bathroom, Zelda was sitting in the shower with a bikini on, smiling at him…

0000

They had taken the shower, having a make out session, when Link finally realized the time. He turned off the water, and jumped out of the shower, quickly tossing a towel to Zelda.

"Shit, we're going to be late. Dress in here, I'll go in my room," Link panted. He was tired from the shower.

"Ok, go, hurry up," Zelda said, giving Link a quick kiss.

They changed and then grabbed their stuff, jumping into Links car. They shot off towards the school.

0000

**Ok, I hope you liked it. Next will be the first day at school, and heres a little foresight. Ganon will be pissed, and Zelda will show off her boyfriend.**

**R&R**

**GIVES SUGGESTIONS PLZ. If I don't get any, I will die from writers block. I'm already running out of ideas. Other than link going hardcore with my newest song I just wrote. I won't tell the title though. Evil me.**

***sister throws apple at head***

**Sister- YOU BASTARD! TELL THEM THE NAME OF THE SONG!**

**Me- fine, its **_**Through the Nightmare, **_**But that's all I'm telling!**


End file.
